1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display and a repair method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display may include two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from one of the electrodes, i.e., a cathode, and holes injected from another of the electrodes, i.e., an anode, are bonded to each other in the organic light emitting layer to form excitons. Light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels including an organic light emitting diode formed of the cathode, the anode, and the organic light emitting layer. A plurality of thin film transistors and capacitors for driving the organic light emitting diode are formed in each pixel.
The organic light emitting diode display may include a complicated pixel circuit and is sensitive to voltage changes, so repair of a defective pixel mainly includes black spot repair. That is, when a bright spot is generated by a defective pixel, the black spot repair is performed as a method of removing a cathode.